


Just Because

by Stellato (Ellaaashima)



Series: GOT7's Ways to Say I Love You [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, F/M, How Do I Tag, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaaashima/pseuds/Stellato
Summary: This actually is not well thought out
Relationships: Mark Tuan/You
Series: GOT7's Ways to Say I Love You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571191
Kudos: 8





	Just Because

In class, everyone knows that Y/N is the top student without even trying. She has the highest scores during quizzes in exams, she’s sporty, she’s rich, and she’s beautiful to boot.

After finals week and everyone had gotten back their papers, students flocked around Y/N's table to see what score did she get. She’s very friendly and nice so no one in class is envious of her to the extent of hating her.

It’s truly a dream to live such a life. So Mark Tuan wonders why had he never noticed her before? He’s been in this school to know who’s who. Y/N isn’t a new student, no doubt, it would have been announced if she was. But she isn’t, so where did she magically come from?

Mark sighs as the question continues to run through his mind. He’s been thinking about it for awhile now, but his mind could not just fully grasp the right answer.

As class is dismissed, Mark gathers his belongings to leave. He needs to go to the local library today to study. Although finals are over, there are a few things he needs to study in advance so that he could catch up with the class. He had been absent a few days before finals happened, so there are lessons he needed to catch up on. And if he wants to study longer, he needs to get to the library as soon as possible.

Just like always, Mark is able to get out of the classroom unnoticed. It’s not that he didn’t have friends, he just enjoys the time he gets for himself. He liked the silence, though some quality time with his trusted friends would be okay from time to time. Unfortunately, today is not the day he gets to see them. Because, you know, he needs to study.

The moment he gets to the local library several blocks away from his place, he quickly gets into action. He’s already well known by the librarian and all he needs to do is flash his boyish charms to her and he’s all good.

Time is just a fleeting moment between books and papers. Mark has done his job earlier than he expected. He mentally pats himself on the back and opts to go home early to eat and get some rest. Just as he turns around to start leaving, his eyes catch sight of his school's female uniform. He squints his eyes to get a clearer sight, and immediately can tell who it is just by the way her hair falls behind her back.

Y/N? As in, the top student of his class? Not in a million years did Mark ever thought of spotting his classmate here. She’s a natural smarty pants to be in such a place, or so Mark originally thought.

As weird as it sounds, Mark took a few moments to himself to observe the young girl. She has books, papers and a few writing tools on the table.

But, perhaps, this is only a coincidence. Mark doesn’t approach his classmate. He leaves the library and heads home.

Mark was so wrong. It wasn’t a coincidence. After that one time, he always sees Y/N in the library. Almost everyday, if he was right in his observations.

As time passes, Mark realizes that Y/N isn’t a natural smarty pants in the first place. She’s smart because she works hard to be. Not only in their academics, but in their other school works, too.

So, a couple of months later, after that fateful moment of seeing Y/N in the library, Mark made a decision and promise to himself. He began to see how exhausted Y/N was becoming. She could hide it from everyone, but not from Mark.

Her laughs were weak and almost forced. She has bags under her eyes, she isn’t as talkative as she used to be. Her smiles seemed forced, not reaching her eyes as it normally would. Mark knows her, he has known her since day one. And he thinks he was so dense to not remember who Y/N is—who she was before becoming the top student of the class.

“Y/N.” Mark calls to his peer once classes were finished. If he didn’t say anything now, she would just be swept away by their other peers. If he was correct, she’s suppose to go out with some friends today.

Y/N turns her head to the sound of someone calling her name. Her eyes widen in shock upon locking gazes with Mark. “Y-Yes?”

Mark gestures for Y/N to come closer, and she tells her friends to wait for her outside. Now it’s just her and Mark in the room, together, the silence enveloping them rather mysteriously.

To Y/N's shock, Mark pats her head. It’s done in an affectionate manner, but both are unaware of the quick beating of their hearts.

“You seem tired. Are you okay?”

Y/N is like a fish brought out of the water, mouth opening and closing for a few moments to think of what to say. “… Yes, of course.”

The way Mark crosses his arms with a knowing smirk on his face makes Y/N blush. “Well, are you free today?”

Y/N shoots Mark a puzzled look. “Why?” She hopes he doesn’t hear how her heart is pounding at the moment. The way he affects her without even trying should be illegal. “I have plans with my friends today, Mark.”

Mark raises his brows, as if he knows something, a secret. “I was hoping you could teach me something we discussed today in class.”

Y/N couldn’t bring herself to say no to him. To his knowing eyes and smirking lips. Since when did he look so attractive?

“… Maybe some other time? I can’t cancel my plans today.”

“But you’re always in the local library, aren’t you?” Mark brings up his supposed trump card, his secret weapon to lure her in to coming along.

“How—” Y/N is wide eyed yet again.

“I’ll be in the library if you can make it today. I’m sure you know when it closes.” Mark smoothly walks passed her, a knowing look on his face.

Y/N huffs, curious of Mark's mysterious actions and words. “I can make it! I’ll be there two hours before closing!” She exclaims after him, turning around to follow his footsteps.

“Good.” Mark nods in amusement. “Consider it a study date.”

“What, why?” Y/N is beyond confused now. The Mark she used to know wouldn’t say such flirtatious words, especially to her; her, who used to be the ugly nerd of the class before she decided to step up her game; her, Mark's seatmate and closest friend last year without knowing each other's name.

Mark shrugs his shoulders. “Just because.”

Mark had been dense for far too long. He has to move quickly if he wants Y/N to be close to him again; and maybe even more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually is not well thought out


End file.
